


Ready as I'll Ever Be

by iwillsithereandtrytocontribute



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Claustrophobia, M/M, Medieval Fantasy AU, Minor Character Death, Minor Swearing, Slapping, Swordfighting, blood mention (not graphic), death mention, hunting (for food), passing out (from exhaustion), scars (not self-harm), slight torture (not graphic), spitting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24155752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillsithereandtrytocontribute/pseuds/iwillsithereandtrytocontribute
Summary: A medieval fantasy au. Roman makes a deal with Deceit that goes sideways. With the castle under enemy control, Thomas captured, a rogue sorcerer on the loose, and some dark secrets Virgil, Patton, and Logan are the only ones with the power to do anything.Roman meets Deceit and makes an ill-fated decision. What will come of their deal?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Kudos: 24





	1. Hunting for More Than Food

**Author's Note:**

> I'm @iwillsithereandtrytocontribute on Tumblr as well. My good friend @anotherasexualbooklover (also on Tumblr) helped me out with editing. I might change the chapter title. I don't love it, but we'll see.

Roman cut his way through the bushes as he chased the elusive stag. The rest of his men waited far behind. Roman, determined to complete the hunt, followed the stag to a large clearing. As he readied his crossbow, he saw the stag come to a stop on the far side. Roman heard the wind rustle through the new leaves. The stag spooked despite Roman's careful movements. He fired and missed. The stag disappeared into the brush. Cursing in a fashion Patton would have scolded him for, Roman reloaded halfheartedly. He'd already chased the creature for hours. He wasn't excited about the prospect of chasing it further. Roman drew his sword to slash through the undergrowth, but the branches wouldn't cut. The rustling in the leaves seemed louder now. Roman turned to see a figure shrouded in a black cloak with yellow trim enter the clearing.

"Don't come any closer!" Roman shouted. He pointed his crossbow at the man across the grove. He continued moving towards Roman, murmuring just under his breath. Roman let loose the quarrel. Miraculously, the stranger caught it. "Who are you?" he demanded.

"Who I am is of no consequence, what matters is what I can do for you." As the stranger looked up, Roman saw a gleam of yellow light from the depths of his hood.

"What you can do for me? What does that even mean?"

"It means I can help you achieve you dreams. Your deepest darkest desires will come true if one thing for me." Roman could hear the amusement in his voice.

"And what is that?" Roman asked suspiciously.

"Oh, you'll owe me a favor." He stretched his gloves hand out to Roman. Roman took a step back.

"Just, shake my hand. Trust me." The stranger's voice seemed almost strained. Roman hesitated a moment longer before accepting the handshake. "Perfect. You may call me Deceit."

"Deceit?" Roman said warily. He tried to withdraw his hand and found he couldn't. Yellow smoke wreathed around their joined hands as clouds gathered above them.

Deceit looked up at the sky. His hood fell, revealing his face. Half of it was covered in snakeskin. His left eye glowed yellow. Roman staggered backwards as the force joining their hands dissipated. Lightning struck Deceit's hand. When the after image faded from Roman's vision, he could see Deceit held a crown of brilliantly red roses. Deceit's form seemed to blur and twist as Roman watched. He tried to grab the tree branch near him for balance, but he misjudged the distance in his daze and lurched forward. Deceit smiled as the rose's color leached out, turning jet black.

Roman woke in a field of sweet smelling roses. Deceit stood over him, hood replaced. Roman tried to stand, but darkness encroached on his vision. His hands went to the sides of his aching head, but he quickly drew them back as he pricked his finger on the crown of thorns and flowers that now sat on his head.

Where am I?" Roman groaned. Deceit rolled his eyes.

"You're still in the forest," Deceit answered, clearly annoyed. He pulled a rose off a bush nearby and inhaled its scent, ignoring how the thorns of the stem dug into his glove. He dropped it at Roman's feet. "Get up. We have work to do."


	2. What We Hide From Our Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A medieval fantasy au. Roman makes a deal with Deceit that goes sideways. With the castle under enemy control, Thomas captured, a rogue sorcerer on the loose, and some dark secrets Virgil, Patton, and Logan are the only ones with the power to do anything.
> 
> Virgil has a secret. Thomas knows what it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am also @iwillsithereandtrytocontribute on Tumblr if you'd like more direct communication. @anotherasexualbooklover gave me a lot of help with the editing, so check her out too!

“Thomas! Thomas!” Patton called as he ran through the palace. He crashed into Logan coming around a corner. They went sprawling. Before they hit the ground, they were caught by a translucent net. Face drawn in concentration, Virgil ran down the stairs towards them. He slowly lowered his outstretched arm as the net placed Logan and Patton on the ground. They quickly untangled themselves from one another.

“Lord Patton, why must you always be racing around the castle?” Logan scolded, straightening his glasses.

“Sorry Logan,” Patton replied sheepishly. His cape was askew, but he didn’t bother to fix it.

“Are you two alright?” Virgil asked, breathing heavily.

“Yes, thanks to you,” Logan reassured him. “You’ve been practicing.”  
Virgil nodded slightly. “Now Lord Patton, why were tearing about the castle this time?”

“Oh, right!” Patton said excitedly. “I need to tell Thomas Roman has returned!” Virgil visibly brightened.

“He’s back? Is he okay?” Virgil asked.

Patton shrugged. “I don’t know. I just got word he entered the city.” He started to run off again before stopping at the corner. “And Logan, you know you can just call me Patton right? I mean, I’ve told you before-” Patton trailed off.

“Yes, but it’s only proper,” Logan began.

“Please?”

“Of course my lor- uh Patton.”

“Thank you! Now come on. We have to go tell Thomas!” Patton grabbed Logan’s arm and pulled him through the halls. Virgil followed close behind, smirking. They burst through the doors to Thomas’s chambers. “Thomas!” Patton called again. “Roman has returned from his hunting trip!”

“Woah! Slow down Patton,” Thomas said with a grin. He was used to Patton’s antics by now. “Roman’s back?” Patton nodded. “That’s wonderful! We should go down and welcome him at the doors ”

“Yes! Let’s go.” Patton let go of Logan’s hand and grabbed Thomas’s.

“Patton, wait a minute,” Thomas laughed. “Let me grab a cloak. I’m not dressed to go out right now. I’ll meet you there.” Patton sighed and gave Thomas a little wave as he turned to leave with Logan and Virgil.

“Okay then!” Patton said happily.

“Wait! Virgil?” Thomas called out.

“Yes your highness?” Virgil asked.

“Remain here please.”

“Of course your majesty,” Virgil said nervously. Patton shot him a curious look as Logan shut the door. Thomas sighed as he continued searching for a cloak.

“You don’t have to call me ‘your majesty,” Thomas told him. “We’re practically equals.”

“Then what do I call you?”

“You can just call me Thomas. As the court sorcerer you have the right to use my name.”

“As you wish… Thomas,” Virgil replied hesitantly. “What do you need me for?” Thomas finally found his cloak and turned to face Virgil.

“How are you doing?” Thomas asked, his entire demeanor shifting. Virgil looked at Thomas strangely.

“What do you mean?” Virgil said warily. Thomas crossed the room to Virgil, holding out his hand.

“Show me.” Reluctantly, Virgil offered his arm to Thomas. He took it and pushed back the sleeve. Black scars stood stark against Virgil’s pale skin, giving his arm the appearance of a shattered mirror. Thomas grimaced. “They’re getting worse. They’ve almost made it to your hand.” Virgil pulled away, rolling down his sleeve to hide the markings. “I thought you were treating them.”

Virgil nearly flinched at Thomas’s borderline accusatory tone. “I can only delay their spread. Eventually nothing I do will stop it.”

“Unless-” Thomas stepped towards Virgil, he matched it by stepping back.

“I’m not going to stop using magic,” Virgil cut in. “I can’t. The kingdom needs me!”

“What if I told Logan? He could find a way to help you.”

“Don’t!” Virgil said forcefully. “He should be worried about the kingdom, and so should you.”

“Virgil-”

“No!”

“Alright. I won’t tell him.” Thomas searched Virgil’s face for an opening to make an apology. Now was not the time it seemed, based on his expression.

“Shall we go greet Roman?” Thomas tried. Virgil nodded. They walked through the halls to meet Logan and Patton. Virgil stood between Thomas and Logan. Thomas could tell that he was worried Thomas would tell Logan regardless of his promise. Thomas was too distracted by the people on the street to worry for long.


	3. The Return of the Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A medieval fantasy au. Roman makes a deal with Deceit that goes sideways. With the castle under enemy control, Thomas captured, a rogue sorcerer on the loose, and some dark secrets Virgil, Patton, and Logan are the only ones with the power to do anything.
> 
> Roman has returned to the castle, but something's not right. Will anyone notice?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm also @iwillsithereandtrytocontribute and my friend and amazing editor is @anotherasexualbooklover on Tumblr. Come yell about anything Sanders Sides with me there!

Roman rode his horse into the city. People lined the streets to watch him pass. He was the best known and by far the most beloved knight in the kingdom. The son of a blacksmith, he had trained until he became the most successful knight in the realm. Every few feet he rode he threw a rose from his satchel to the adoring crowd. There was the occasional yelp as as someone was pricked by a thorn, but the sound was drowned out by the noise. It didn’t take Roman long to reach the castle gates where Thomas and the others waited to greet him. Virgil rushed to Roman to help him dismount, but Roman ignored him, swinging down to the other side. He knelt before Thomas while Virgil trailed behind, shooting a look at Patton.

“How did you fare on your hunt? We were worried when your men returned three days ago without you,” Thomas said anxiously. Roman stood up at his question. “What happened? Are you alright?”

Roman nodded slowly. “I continued the hunt on my own. The stag led me on a merry chase, but had the last laugh in the end as I was left alone and unconscious,” Roman answered smoothly despite the other’s shocked faces. “Luckily, I found a village that allowed me to borrow a horse in your name.”

“Do they seek reimbursement?”

“No sire. Only its return, which I provided.”

“And the flowers?” Thomas nodded to the crown of roses that sat atop Roman’s head. Roman reached up to touch them as if he’d forgotten they were there.

“A gift, Roman replied, smiling as though he’d just told a joke.

"They’re so pretty,” Patton said stepping forward.

“I’ve never seen such roses,” Logan commented. “Black is an unusual color.” They both reached towards Roman’s crown.

Roman drew his sword in one fluid motion. “Don’t!” he warned. Logan and Patton stumbled back. Roman shook his head as if he was waking up from a dream. He bowed slightly to them. “My apologies. I’ve half lost my head with weariness.” They all turned to enter the castle.

Virgil came up behind Patton. “He’s not doing well. Roman only uses flowery language when something’s wrong.”

Patton sighed in agreement. “I’ll ask.” He sidled up to Roman. “Are you alright?” Roman nodded stiffly. “Can I give you a hug?” Roman hesitated before nodding again. Patton tentatively wrapped his arms around Roman before melting into his friend as they walked. “I’m glad you’re back,” Patton said into Roman’s arm. Roman walked rigidly until Patton let go. Patton’s face fell when Roman didn’t respond or return the hug. Usually Roman hugged Patton back with just as much fervor.

“Are you sure you’re okay, Roman?” Patton asked as they broke off from the others, Roman claiming exhaustion. They started down another hallway. Patton waved Virgil away when he tried to follow them, mouthing I’ve got this. Roman seemed to be staring at something far away, and he took a minute to register and respond to Patton’s question.

“Hm? Oh. I’m fine. I’m just,” he hesitated, “tired. I’m going to retire to my chambers for the time being.”

“Oh, alright.” Patton stopped and watched him go. Roman appeared to be muttering to himself as he walked. Patton ran to catch up with Thomas, Virgil, and Logan.

“Thomas, you have a council meeting in about an hour about your yearly visit to the other kingdoms,” Logan was saying as Patton caught up with them. Thomas sighed. He hated council meetings. He knew they were necessary, but he felt they spent more time discussing how to help his people than actually helping them.

“Guys!” Patton piped up. “Did Roman seem to be acting weird to you?” Everyone stopped. Logan seemed especially annoyed at the interruption.

“Patton, Thomas and I don’t have time to deal with that right now,” Logan answered sharply. “He’s likely tired from his ordeal, as he said.”

“Yeah, but-”

“As I was saying Thomas,” Logan said pointedly. Thomas gave Patton a helpless shrug and mouthed Sorry behind Logan’s back.

Virgil tapped Patton on the shoulder. Patton turned to face him. “I agree with you if that means anything,” Virgil said quietly, “but Logan’s probably right. I mean he usually is.”

Patton sighed. “Yeah, you’re right.”

Virgil perked up as he got an idea. “Come on,” he whispered. He pulled Patton over to the door to one of the towers. Pulling out a battered, unadorned iron key, Virgil unlocked the door. “I’ve got something to show you,” Virgil said grinning mysteriously as he locked the door behind them.


	4. A Glimpse of the Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A medieval fantasy au. Roman makes a deal with Deceit that goes sideways. With the castle under enemy control, Thomas captured, a rogue sorcerer on the loose, and some dark secrets Virgil, Patton, and Logan are the only ones with the power to do anything.
> 
> Virgil brings Patton to the Sorcerer's Tower. A vision from the future rattle the both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm @iwillsithereandtrytocontribute on Tumblr also and my amazing editor is @anotherasexualbooklover. Come yell about anything Sanders Sides with me!

The Sorcerer’s Tower had been imbued with ancient magic. Centuries of sorcerers had attempted to unravel the mysteries of the tower, but they still hadn’t discovered all of its secrets.

“Do you have another adorable magical creature to show me?” Patton asked excitedly. “I miss Spot.”

“You. Missing the three-headed dog I rescued? No way,” Virgil responded dryly. He chuckled at Patton’s offended gasped. “Don’t worry, someone adopted them. He’s a good a friend of mine, he’ll take good care of them.” Patton smiled, reassured. “Anyway, it’s not anything alive.”

“What is it then?”

“You’ll see,” Virgil said cryptically as they walked up the winding staircase. Patton felt that he would fall over from exhaustion by the time they reached the top. Virgil unlocked the door and they walked into large rotunda. There were bookshelves covering the majority of the walls. To one side of the room was a greenhouse storing a wide variety if magical plants. A door off to the left led to the small bedroom where Virgil slept. Virgil took Patton to the balcony on the far side of the room. A crystal ball stood there on an elaborate stand.

“Behold!” Virgil gestured dramatically as they stepped onto the balcony. Patton stared blankly at the clear crystal on the table unsure whether or not to be impressed. Disappointed by Patton’s reaction, Virgil clarified. “It’s similar to a crystal ball. I found it when I was cleaning out the attic.”

Patton’s eyes lit up. “Oh! Like the fortune tellers have at the fair?”

“Kind of, but not really. Good guess though.” Virgil rushed to reassure Patton. “The fortune tellers at at the fair only have cheap replicas of the real thing. They can’t actually see the future, because their balls are really made of crystal. This is a sunstone.” Virgil tapped it and the stone lit up. Warm light radiated out from where he’d connected with it.“

"That’s amazing!” Patton squealed. Virgil chuckled warmly.

“Sunstones already have strong magic, but some ancient sorcerer used a spell on a couple to allow us to see the future.”

“Even more incredible! Can you do it now?” Patton asked.

Virgil couldn’t resist Patton’s adorable pleading. He placed both of his hands on the stone. “Magic can be fickle. We can try, but it might not work.” Virgil furrowed his brow in concentration. He tried the incantation. Nothing happened. He tried it again. Just as he about to give up, Virgil heard Patton gasp.

“Virgil look! It’s working!” Patton said excitedly.

The forest appeared before the image zoomed in on a clearing. There were maybe a dozen campfires, and huddled around them was a mix of commoners and nobility. Virgil recognized some of the artisans and lords that frequented the castle. The ball focused Virgil, Patton, Logan, and a hooded figure sitting around a map of the city, in midst of a serious discussion. The image shifted to show Virgil walked through the forest alone with a red sash wrapped around his neck like a scarf. It changed again, to Patton and Logan rallying a group of townspeople in front of the palace gates. Virgil withdrew his hands reflexively, breaking the connection. Before the vision faded completely it flashed to the king chained to the ground, on his knees before a figure cloaked in shadow, holding a sword.

“Did you see that, Patton?” Virgil asked wincing. He could feel his scars spreading to compensate for his release of magical energy. Patton nodded mutely, shocked into silence.

They stood, staring sunstone for nearly a minute in silence. When nothing appeared in the stone, they made their way back through the tower in numb silence. As they began walking through halls Patton finally got up the nerve to speak.

“What do we do?” Patton asked.

“Tell Thomas I suppose,” Virgil said thoughtfully.

“He’ll believe us, right?”

“Probably. It’s the council I’m worried about. They don’t trust magic or me.”

“I’ll back you up,” Patton reassured him.

Virgil sighed, shaking his head. “They don’t take you seriously. No offense,” he added a bit late. Patton’s face fell. Virgil tried to retract his previous statement despite its truth. “What I mean is, we would need someone else to support.”

Patton thought for a moment. “What about Roman?” he asked.

Virgil considered it. “Why not? Certainly can’t hurt to ask.”

“Virgil, is that all really going to happen?”

“Probably?” Virgil shrugged. “I can’t say for sure. The future is fluid, ever changing. What we saw is just the most likely one. Make sense?”

“Sure,” Patton said unconvincingly. Virgil glanced at him, but when Patton didn’t say anything more he left it at that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you move on, I'd love to hear theories about what's going to go down. :)


	5. A Plan Laid in Motion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A medieval fantasy au. Roman makes a deal with Deceit that goes sideways. With the castle under enemy control, Thomas captured, a rogue sorcerer on the loose, and some dark secrets Virgil, Patton, and Logan are the only ones with the power to do anything.
> 
> Roman has a meeting with a certain slippery snake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! You can find me and my amazing editor on Tumblr. I'm @iwillsithereandtrytocontribute (it's long I know), and she's @anotherasexualbooklover. Come yell about Sanders Sides with me!

Roman paced around his room as he waited for Deceit to appear. “Come on,” he muttered, “you’re the one who told me to get to a place where we could talk.”

“I’m here.” Roman turned to see Deceit behind him, leaning on the wall.

“I’ve been waiting for you,” Roman said, irritation evident. “What took you so long?”

“I’m here now.” Deceit brushed off his cloak and stepped forward. “Let’s get to work.” Roman sighed in frustration. “Did you distribute the roses like I told you?” Deceit asked.

“Yes,” Roman answered tersely.

“Excellent. Everyone who has been pricked by their thorns or inhaled the blossom’s scent will be ours by tonight.”

“When should we strike?”

“Next week,” Deceit said with a smirk.

“Next week? Really?” Roman asked, confused.

“No! Tonight you fool! I was making a-” Deceit put a hand to his forehead a took a deep breath. “Forget it. Tonight, when everyone is asleep we will strike. Call your followers to the castle, send me our signal, and I will assist you if needed.” Deceit paced the floor as he spoke. “Do not kill Thomas. We still him.” He smiled thoughtfully. Roman tried to keep his hand from his sword when he noticed Deceit’s fangs. Deceit’s smile widened as he noticed Roman’s not so inconspicuous movement. “Oh, and do remember that Vir-”

“Wait!” Roman broke in. They paused, listening. “You need to go. Someone’s coming.” Deceit nodded. The knock on the door came as Deceit faded away.

“Roman? Are you in there?” Patton called through the door. Roman composed himself, wiping the annoyance from his face. Forcing a smile, Roman opened the door.

“What can I do for you, Patton?” Roman asked through gritted teeth.

“Virgil and I were hoping you could help us.”

“With what exactly?” Roman asked carefully.

“Just come and back us up,” Virgil said quickly.

“What?”

“You don’t even have to say anything.”

“I don’t understand. What happened?”

“We saw the future!” Patton blurted out.

“Really,” Roman said skeptically.

“Yeah! In Virgil’s crystal ball. Someone took over the castle and Logan, Virgil, and I were in the forest with half the city!” Roman’s face grew pale. “And they looked like they were going to kill Thomas. Virgil said the council wouldn’t believe us unless you backed us up.” Virgil grimaced at Patton’s loud tone. By this point Roman’s face was almost the shade as Virgil’s. He gestured for then to come inside as he made a decision. He took them into a small side room with a couple of chairs. They sat in a loose circle.

“First of all, I believe you,” Roman said seriously.

“You do?” Patton asked excitedly. “I told you he’d help us, Virgil!” Virgil smiled warmly. Roman stood, squashing the guilt that had arisen at Virgil’s smile for what he was about to do.“Second. You should be careful who you tell this to.” Patton nodded earnestly. “You never know who might be in on it,” Roman said as he hit Patton over the head with butt of his sword. Virgil leapt up, but he fell over his chair. He began an incantation, but Roman got to him before he could finish. Roman took the pouch Deceit had given him in the forest, and sprinkled the dust inside over Virgil and Patton. Before his vision went black Virgil saw the door shut with a loud bang.


	6. The Coup of the Palace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A medieval fantasy au. Roman makes a deal with Deceit that goes sideways. With the castle under enemy control, Thomas captured, a rogue sorcerer on the loose, and some dark secrets Virgil, Patton, and Logan are the only ones with the power to do anything.
> 
> With Patton, and most importantly, Virgil out of the way, Roman puts his and Deceit's plan into action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at @iwillsithereandtrytocontribute and you can find my great friend and editor @anotherasexualbooklover there too.

Roman barred the door with a heavy plank of wood. He was confident the door and poppy dust would keep them inside long enough to execute his plan. He grabbed his sword and cloak, and walked to the great hall for dinner. The meal passed smoothly. Thomas questioned Virgil and Patton’s absence at first, but Roman convinced him they were staying in the Sorcerer's Tower. When Roman returned to his rooms, he checked the door. Just as Deceit had promised, it was still shut tight. They hadn’t woken up yet. Rather than attempt to sleep, he never could rest before a fight, Roman prepared for the night again. 

Just after midnight, Roman called the townspeople under his spell to the palace gates. Rather than kill the guards they came across, Roman disarmed them and pricked them with a thorn from one of the remaining roses. As he and his forces moved through the barracks and castle their numbers grew. At night the guards traveled in small groups, and so were no match for Roman’s superior skill. 

There was little resistance on their path to the Great Hall. When they entered the room, they were met by Thomas and his honor guard. Roman stopped. His surprise was clear   
from across the room. Then realization hardened his features.

“Someone tipped you off,” Roman snarled.

“Virgil and Patton managed to get out of your makeshift prison in time to warn us.” Thomas’s voice carried clearly across the room. His face softened. “Why are you doing this,   
Roman?”

Roman ran forward, ushering his followers into battle without answering. The Captain of the Guard, Joan, ran to meet them, the guards creating a tight formation around Thomas. Their fight was fruitless. Some of the townspeople were injured. The guards made an effort to disarm them without injuring them. Roman and his horde gave them no such mercy. The honor guard fell before Roman. The guards that survived joined Roman’s ranks, the majority fell to the floor and never rose again. Before long, Roman started after Thomas. 

Virgil, Patton, and Logan entered the hall behind the mob. Seeing Thomas alone, backing away from Roman, with the townspeople on all sides, Virgil desperately shouted a spell. Roman was jerked backwards by the red sash across his tunic. Roman roared with wordless anger. He slashed his sword through the sash to free himself. It flew back towards Virgil, who caught it midair.

“Go!” Thomas yelled. “Get everyone you can find and get out!” Roman disarmed Thomas with a sudden flick of his sword, forcing Thomas to the ground at sword point. Roman motioned towards Patton, Logan, and Virgil, sending his followers after them.

Virgil used a spell to shut and lock the massive doors. Another spell set off the warning bells, telling citizens to leave the city. Virgil thrust out of a final burst of magic to send the sunstone to one of the many pockets in his cloak. Virgil lagged behind Logan and Patton as they raced through the streets, completely exhausted. As the bells continued to clang through the clear night air, they were joined by people fleeing their homes with everything they could carry. The bells receded as they entered the forest, eventually   
stopping altogether. 

Patton sank to his knees at the top of the hill. “What are we going to do now?” he asked quietly, staring down at the city below.

Logan knelt next to him, and placed a hesitant hand on Patton’s shoulder. “We’ll figure something out,” Logan told him. “Everything will be fine.” Logan was lying, something he didn’t do often. He had never lied to Patton before, and resolved never to do it again. Patton’s relieved face barely relieved the guilt he felt.  
Virgil trudged up the hill towards them. He hadn’t quite made it to the top, before he fell, fainting from physical, mental, and magical exhaustion.


	7. Refuge in the Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A medieval fantasy au. Roman makes a deal with Deceit that goes sideways. With the castle under enemy control, Thomas captured, a rogue sorcerer on the loose, and some dark secrets Virgil, Patton, and Logan are the only ones with the power to do anything.
> 
> Virgil, Logan, and Patton have escaped to the forest, only to discover one of Virgil's greatest secrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at @iwillsithereandtrytocontribute, and my editor is @anotherasexualbooklover. Come over to Tumblr and scream about Sanders Sides with me!

Logan and Patton ran to Virgil. Carefully turning him over, Logan quickly appraised him. He saw Virgil’s hands were covered in the scars he’d shown Thomas earlier on his arm. “What are those, Logan?” Patton asked, taking a step back.

“Scars,” Logan replied matter-of-factly. “The price of magic. The more magic a sorcerer uses, the faster they appear. They look different for every sorcerer. At least that’s what I’ve read. I have never actually met any sorcerers other than Virgil.”

“What happens if they appear everywhere?”

“I don’t know.” Logan hated admitting that, but he’d made a promise to tell Patton the truth. He wasn’t a particularly religious man, but he’d be damned if he didn’t keep his word. He averted his eyes from what he assumed would be Patton’s judgement, focusing on Virgil instead. “All the texts I’ve found only say that it’s a fate worse than death. Some kind of magical stasis, possibly,” Logan said quickly. He risked a glance up and saw that Patton seemed to be listening. Logan started to remove Virgil’s long purple cloak. “We need to see how many have manifested already.” He found the scars had covered Virgil’s arms, legs, and most of his torso.

“How much time does he have left?” Patton asked.

“Time?” Logan let out a short, mirthless laugh. “He has plenty of time. Practically forever. A sorcerer’s lifetime if he never uses magic. But you know Virgil. He won’t stop using magic if the kingdom needs him, and unfortunately it does.” Logan sat back. Patton crouched next to him and pulled him into a hug. Virgil rolled over with a low moan.

“So, what now?”

“Sleep I suppose,” Logan said into Patton’s shoulder. “We’ll do nobody any good exhausted. They stood up together, each with an arm wrapped around the other. They lay under a nearby tree together. Logan’s mind raced. _What to do? What to do?_ He stared up at the stars, half-hoping an answer would be spelled out among them. Patton’s steady breathing as he curled up next to Logan was calming, constant. When Logan was woken by the sunrise, he couldn’t remember falling asleep. Logan blinked tiredly a couple times before trying to roll over towards his glasses. He was stopped by a weight on his arm. He looked over to see Patton sprawled over his arm. Logan tugged it out from under Patton, waking him up in the process. “My apologies, Patton,” Logan said.

“No worries,” Patton replied with a yawn. “I should be up anyway.”

Logan resisted the urge to yawn as he answered. “We need to talk to Virgil. Regroup so to speak.” Patton nodded in agreement. He stood up slowly.

“I think I’ll see how many people,” he hesitated, searching for the right word.

Logan supplied it. “Escaped?”

“Yeah, that’s it.” Patton yawned again. “It’s too early to do words.” Patton and Logan locked eyes for one awkward, silent moment. Patton smiled tiredly. “I’m just gonna go. Be back in a little while.”

Logan gave a small wave to his retreating back before focusing on Virgil. He decided a gentle wake up call would be best, but when calling Virgil's name didn’t work Logan resorted to shaking him softly. Virgil woke up with a start, scrambling backwards. He looked down at his bare torso and quickly covered it with his arms and legs.

“Why, exactly did you remove my shirt?” Virgil demanded groggily, struggling to replace his tunic and cloak as fast as possible.

“We saw the scars on your hand, so I decided to check the extent of the damage,” Logan said. Virgil looked down at his hands. He reached into one of his pockets and pulled the gloves he found in it onto his hands. Virgil looked at the ground next to him, where Roman’s sash had fallen when he had dropped it as he collapsed.

“Do you know how many people made it out?” Virgil asked, staring at the sash.

“Not many,” Logan answered grimly. “Patton’s going around now to see if anyone needs help. He should get us an accurate estimate.”

“And Thomas?” Virgil asked softly. Logan just shook his head. “Roman?” Virgil tried.

Logan’s face hardened. “No. Do you have any idea what happened to him?”

“Not really. He’s not himself. I’ll take a look in the sunstone and -”

“No,” Logan said immediately.

“What?”

“You heard me,” Logan replied sternly. “You shouldn’t be using magic. If you keep going at this rate, you won’t have to wait for the scars to cover you. You’ll release enough magical energy to kill you on the spot.” Virgil glared at Logan half-halfheartedly. He hated how right Logan always was. Virgil’s mind raced.

“What if I had a friend do it?”

“What friend?”

“I’ll tell you when we get there.” Virgil stood up and started walking deeper into the forest.

“You’re being unnecessarily cryptic!” Logan called after him.

“Let’s get Patton,” Virgil said without looking behind him. Logan stared at Virgil’s retreating back momentarily before sighing and following him.


	8. Betrayed by an Enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A medieval fantasy au. Roman makes a deal with Deceit that goes sideways. With the castle under enemy control, Thomas captured, a rogue sorcerer on the loose, and some dark secrets Virgil, Patton, and Logan are the only ones with the power to do anything.
> 
> Roman reveals his motives for his deal with Deceit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Tumblr is @iwillsithereandtrytocontribute if you want to see me there, and my editor is @anotherasexualbooklover.

The city was deathly silent that morning. A lone figure stalked through the streets. To anyone paying attention, there was something off about them. They wouldn’t have been able to put their finger on it, but something was wrong. Maybe with the way they walked. Or their strange attire. Of course, no one was watching so Deceit didn’t feel the need for caution. He slipped between the double doors, taking his time in getting to his destination.

When he finally emerged in the throne room, Deceit was met with a loud sigh. “You really don’t believe in punctuality at all do you?” Roman complained. Deceit rolled his eyes.

“Seems as though you did just fine on your own,” Deceit answered simply. He walked to the dais and ran his fingers down the arm of the throne. “Where is the king?”

“He has been locked in his room.”

“And Virgil?” Deceit asked, looking up lazily. Roman looked away. Deceit’s face hardened. “Roman.” His voice grew dangerously quiet.

“He escaped.”

“What!” Deceit yelled. In a couple strides he was uncomfortably close to Roman. Despite Deceit’s short stature, especially compared to Roman, there was a sense of power about him of which even those who didn’t know what he was capable of would be wary. Roman had all too much experience in the few days he’d been acquainted with Deceit. “You had three tasks. Three simple little assignments.” Deceit ticked them off on his fingers as he spoke. “Take over the castle, then capture Thomas and Virgil! How hard is that?”

“Have you- have you ever stormed a castle?” Roman asked incredulously. Now it was Deceit’s turn to fall into a guilty silence. “It’s not as simple as a three-step plan. There are variables. Magic for one. If you care about Virgil so much, why don’t you use your magic to find him?”

“It’s not so simple,” Deceit said quickly. “I can’t use magic to find Virgil if he doesn’t want to be found.” He stepped back and straightened. All business. “Now that he’s slipped through your incompetant fingers.” Roman began to protest indignantly, but Deceit ignored him. “We’ll have to figure out another way to get him to come to us.”

“What does Virgil have that you want so badly?” Roman asked.

“It’s none of your concern. Take me to Thomas. I need to speak to him.” 

Roman nodded and led Deceit to Thomas’s chambers. Inside, Thomas sat tied to a chair. Roman hadn’t bothered with a gag. When Thomas yelled for help, he found out why. There was no one left to listen to him.

As the two of them entered the room Thomas tried to lunge at them from the chair. He only succeeded in falling painfully to the floor. “No. No. No. That won’t do,” Deceit said, looking down at him with a cruel smile. With a flick of Deceit’s wrist, Thomas was untied from the chair and transparent yellow chains bolting him to the floor appeared on his wrist. Thomas tugged on the chains to no avail. Despite their glass-like appearance, they moved like metal and were just as strong. “That’s better,” Deceit grinned.

“Who are you?” Thomas demanded.

Deceit waved his hand, smiling again at Thomas’s flinch. “Not important. Where is Virgil?” Deceit replied. Thomas looked away defiantly. Roman put his hand to his sword. Deceit stayed him with a hand. “I know you know,” Deceit hissed. “Don’t play games with me.” Seeing Thomas’s continued resolve to stay quiet, he changed tactics, softening his tone. “I just want to help him. I know his scars are getting worse.” Thomas’s eyes flicked over to Deceit’s, betraying a spark of interest. “I could make them disappear.”

“How could you possibly know about his scars?” Thomas asked quietly. Deceit resisted the urge to smile triumphantly. He had him.

“I can reverse their effects. He won’t have to suffer anymore,” Deceit added enticingly. Thomas held Deceit’s gaze this time.

“I won’t tell you. I will never tell you. Virgil would never put himself before the kingdom.” Thomas spat at Deceit on his final word. Every hero he’d ever read about spat on their captors. It felt good in the moment before Deceit slapped him. His cheek smarted. Thomas remembered too late that the heroes were always hit after spitting on the villains. 

Deceit stepped back. Gradually the chains tightened around Thomas’s wrists. He struggled against the increasing pain, gasping with each breath. Just before they became unbearable, they stopped. 

“Are you ready to talk now?” Deceit leered from a safe distance. Thomas didn’t make eye contact again. “I see. I’ll return soon with more,” he paused, “persuasion.” He stalked out of the room.

Thomas struggled against the chains and made no headway. He only hurt himself more in the process. Roman walked to the window and stood motionless, watching the silent city below. 

“Roman, help me out of these chains. We can take down Deceit together,” Thomas called in desperation. Roman just shook his head slightly. “Roman, why are you doing this?” Roman didn’t move. “Please.” Thomas’s voice cracked, betraying how close to tears he truly was. “What did I do to drive you to this?”

Finally, Roman spoke to him. “What did you do?” Roman still hadn’t turned around. “Nothing. You were just handed a throne. You were given everything in life on a silver platter, while I had to drag myself to where I am with talent and skill alone.”

“You’re the best knight in the kingdom,” Thomas protested, struggling to his feet. 

“That’s just it.” Roman finally turned, only to begin pacing around the room. “I’ll never be anything more than a good knight.” He stopped suddenly, pointing at Thomas. “Your entire life, you’ve lived as royalty. You’ve never known pain, never known anything worse than the slightest discomfort.” Roman started pacing again, driven by something from deep inside. This wasn’t just whatever spell he was under talking. “Everyone is so-so fooled by your facade of pretending like you care. As if you could ever understand the hell us commoners go through.” Roman spat out each word. Thomas could almost feel them tangibly, each word stinging like lemon juice in an open wound.

“Can we just-” Thomas began, searching for some piece of the old Roman, but he was too far into his rant to be stopped.

“You will never understand us.” Roman drew his sword and pointed it at Thomas. For one terrifying second Thomas thought Roman would kill him right then. The hatred in Roman’s eyes couldn’t be masked, couldn’t be acting or a spell. It was real. “Anyone, even your precious friends, would have done what I did in a heartbeat. You don’t think Virgil wouldn’t betray you if given the slightest opportunity? You don’t think Logan would? And Patton?” Roman grinned savagely. 

At some point Thomas had started crying, he didn’t remember when. “Why?” he whispered, tears pouring down his face. Roman walked up to him and stared Thomas in the eyes.

“Deceit made me an offer I couldn’t refuse. A chance to topple you from your throne? I simply couldn’t resist.” Roman turned abruptly, starting towards the door.

“Roman.”

“Enough Thomas!” Roman threw open the door.

“Could you at least give me,” the door slammed shut, “a chair?” Thomas finished to no one. He stood alone in his room, stray tears still streaking down his face. The shackles severely restricted his movement, so he could only stare out the window towards the forest, hoping his friends made it out safely. He settled in for a long day.


	9. Never Give Patton Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A medieval fantasy au. Roman makes a deal with Deceit that goes sideways. With the castle under enemy control, Thomas captured, a rogue sorcerer on the loose, and some dark secrets Virgil, Patton, and Logan are the only ones with the power to do anything.
> 
> Virgil, Patton, and Logan finally visit Virgil's friend. Under no condition should Patton ever be given coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Tumblr is @iwillsithereandtrytocontribute and my friend and editor's is @anotherasexualbooklover. I'll be a lot easier to reach there.

Getting to Virgil’s friend had been postponed. Virgil’s complaints went unheeded. The remaining townspeople had to be informed of the dangers at hand. “Otherwise they will eventually return to the city and inevitably join Roman’s posse,” Logan pointed out when Virgil tried again to get Logan and Patton to drop everything and go.

“Posse?” Virgil scoffed. Patton gave him a look that melted Virgil like butter. “Fine,” he grumbled. “But we better hurry.” Logan nodded placatingly.

Virgil elected to hang back as they made their rounds. Magic was still widely mistrusted, and the recent events hadn’t helped. Rumors circulated around the campsite, each more outlandish than the last, but each of them were rooted in magic. As they made their way through the clearing, Virgil retreated into his cloak, pulling the hood over his head. He hadn’t received so much negative attention since… He preferred not to think about it.

“I think that’s everyone,” Patton said at last.

“You sure?” Virgil replied dryly. “Why don’t we check the river? There might be some people camping in the water.” Patton swatted him on the shoulder.

“Oh come on you.”

“Thank you for your patience,” Logan said. Logan cast his gaze across the grove, checking off the list in his head. “I believe we’ve done all we can. Do you have the sunstone, Virgil?” he asked. Virgil nodded, patting the pocket it was concealed in. “Good.” Logan gestured into the woods. “Lead the way.”

Virgil walked in the opposite direction from where Logan was pointed. He looked back to the slightly disgruntled Logan and shot him a smirk. They kept silent for much of the journey, the solemn nature of their trip didn’t allow for much banter. They only stopped a couple times during their trek for food and water. Predictably, Patton got antsy after almost two hours of straight silence. He had an instinctive feeling they were going the wrong way.   
He couldn’t keep quiet any longer. “Virgil, this isn’t right,” Patton told him. All three of them stopped walking.

“I didn’t want to say anything, but I agree with Patton,” Logan added. “We need to turn around.” He and Patton turned in unison and began walking away without looking to Virgil to see if he was following them. Virgil stared at their retreating backs blankly. 

“What? You don’t even- Oh,” Virgil muttered in one breath. He ran in front of Logan and Patton, and put out his hands to stop them. They complied reluctantly.

“What is it?” Logan asked, visibly annoyed.

“You don’t know where we’re going,” Virgil checked.

“Your point is?” Logan huffed, crossing his arms. 

“So how do you know we’re going the wrong way?”

“I- I. Um. I don’t know.”

Virgil grinned triumphantly. “We must be getting close. Some sort of distractor spell. He’s good at those. Probably disorients anyone without magic. Here.” Virgil held his hands out to them.

“You want us to hold your hand,” Logan said skeptically.

“Don’t make this strange Logan. If you could hold Patton’s hand and make it work, I’d let you,” Virgil said knowingly. Patton cocked his head toward Logan as Logan sputtered wordlessly. Virgil grabbed their hands and pulled them forward. Logan ducked his head low in an effort to hide the blush that reddened his cheeks and neck. They reached a small wooden cabin not five minutes later, much to Logan’s relief. “This is it,” Virgil said, knocking. 

After a minute without a response he knocked again, harder this time. Just as he was about to knock again the door swung open. The man in the doorway wore a jet black cloak with a hood that covered everything but his mouth and nose. He stretched, yawning. 

“What’s the big deal? I was sleep-” he looked down slightly to see Virgil. “Virgil? Is that you?”

“Hey, Remy,” Virgil replied, face splitting into a wide smile.

“What are you doing here?” Remy asked, returning the smile. “I thought you were too high and mighty to visit, being the court sorcerer and all. You haven’t come back since you brought me Spot.” He put his hands on his hips dramatically.

“That was a month ago,” Virgil protested.

“Exactly!” Remy exclaimed, thrusting his hands out with some extra flair.

“You have Spot?” Patton broke in excitedly.

“Nope,” Remy replied, popping the “p.” “Got them back where they belong and all that. Don’t worry,” he continued seeing Patton’s crestfallen face, “Patton, right?” Patton nodded. “I thought so. You’ve got the energy of someone who’d name a three-headed dog Spot. Anyway, they’ve been released into the wild.” He glanced at Logan’s stern face. “Um. You guys want to come in?”

“If you would be so kind,” Logan answered expressionlessly. He offered his hand to Remy. “I am Logan Crofters, the royal vizier to King Thomas. Lord Patton, son of the late Lord Hart accompanies us. And you know Virgil I presume.” Remy stared at Logan’s hand for a moment before nodding and ushering them inside. 

“Looks Crofters-”

“Logan please,” Logan broke in.

“Logan,” Remy repeated, his smile now a bit strained. “There’s no need for formality. I live in a cabin in the woods. How often do you think I get visitors, much less old friends, dropping by?”

“My apologies.” Logan looked chastened.

“Sorry about that, Lo,” Patton whispered as they reached the table.

“I mean you heard him. He’s not used to, you know, people,” Virgil added.

“I’ll say,” Logan huffed under his breath. Only Patton heard him. Their eyes locked and they shared slight smiles. 

“We have a favor to ask,” Virgil said as they sat down.

“Cool. Cool. Want some coffee?” Remy asked, taking a long sip from his mug.

“What?”

“Coffee. It’s a drink I made. Let me tell you. It’s wild.”

“What does it do?” Patton asked.

Remy leaned in as if telling Patton a secret. “Let’s just say, sometimes I don’t sleep for days.” He gave Patton a conspiratol wink.

Patton bounced in his chair with excitement. “Could I have some... coffee? I would like to try coffee. Coffee. What a funny word. Coffee. Coffee!” Patton giggled. Logan rubbed his forehead tiredly.

“What is coffee exactly?” Logan asked, ever practical.

“It’s a drink, let me know if I lose you, that gives you energy,” Remy answered. He held out a cup full of dubious-looking brown liquid. “It’s better with sugar when I can get it.”

“Is it addictive in any way?” 

Remy only shrugged and took another long sip.

Logan sighed. “Let me put it this way. How many cups have you had today?” Remy shrugged again. Logan’s eyes widened slightly. “Patton, you are not allowed to have,” he hesitated.

“Coffee?” Remy supplied.

“Yes… That.”

Patton’s pout didn’t change Logan’s mind. “Can we get to what we came for?” Virgil asked impatiently. The other’s seemed to have forgotten they were on an important mission. Virgil rummaged in his pockets to grab the sunstone, and placed it on the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all I have uploaded on Tumblr for now, and so it's what I have here. The next part should be coming this weekend if I can manage it. For now, stay safe!


	10. The Secrets We Keep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A medieval fantasy au. Roman makes a deal with Deceit that goes sideways. With the castle under enemy control, Thomas captured, a rogue sorcerer on the loose, and some dark secrets Virgil, Patton, and Logan are the only ones with the power to do anything.
> 
> The sunstone gives them similarly confusing visions this time around. Virgil and Remy dodge questions, and while Patton blindly trusts Virgil's excuses, Logan isn't so sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can also find me at @iwillsithereandtrytocontribute on Tumblr, and my incredible editor at @anotherasexualbooklover. I am just now figuring out how Ao3 works and I upload more frequently on Tumblr, so consider following me there or asking to be placed on my taglist.

“Is that-” Remy asked, his mouth dropping slightly.

“Yes. A sunstone,” Virgil replied.

“And you want me to look into that?” Remy asked carefully.

“Yes,” Virgil answered simply.

“To see your futures?” Remy sighed at Virgil’s nod. “Virgil, I can’t. I’m almost out of juice.” Remy removed his cloak. He seemed vulnerable without it, wearing a short-sleeved tunic with rolled up pants. Most of the color seemed to have been leached from his otherwise dark skin. His long hair was stark white. Only his neck and the bottom half of his face had retained his natural pigmentation. 

“Remy,” Virgil said, horrified. “What happened.” He stood up quickly and rushed to Remy’s side. “Last time I came, you had plenty of room for something as small as this.”

Remy grimaced. “He got out,” Remy replied miserably.

Virgil put his face in his hands. “Shit.” He looked at Logan and Patton. “You have to let me do this.” His tone made it clear that he wouldn’t take “No” for an answer, so they didn’t even try. 

Virgil put his hands on the sunstone. Images started flashing across the surface. First, the crown of roses. Hands lifted it up, and a rich red replaced the black. Another scene showed a ghostly Virgil crouched by Thomas, chained to the floor. Another showed Patton and Logan running through the forest with some of the townspeople. A quick flash showed Virgil facing off against Deceit. As the vision faded, a man in an outlandish black and green tunic appeared in the stone, standing alone and doubled over laughing.

“Damn. Deceit?” Remy whistled. “You certainly have your work cut out for you.” He grabbed his cup and took a long draft from it.

“We never did get him,” Virgil replied, stepping back from the stone. “I knew he was behind this!”

“Well, yeah. I just never expected him to try something this,” Remy hesitated, “dramatic.”

“Pardon me, but who is Deceit?” Logan asked tentatively. He was afraid of being ignored again. He was right to be.

“One thing at a time,” Virgil said before Remy could answer. “The crown of roses must be how Deceit’s controlling Roman.”

“Roman’s being controlled?” Patton asked hopefully. He had taken Roman’s betrayal the hardest of all of them.

“Yeah.”

“I knew it!” Patton exclaimed, pumping his fist in the air. “Roman would never do something that would hurt people!”

“Well, not exactly,” Remy broke in. Patton’s celebration ended abruptly, the smile wiped from his face. “Deceit’s style of magic focuses on illusion, mind magic, deals, and most importantly lies. Hence the name.”

“A shortened form of deception,” Logan said, nodding knowledgeably as if to say I know things too.

“Yeah.” Remy shot Logan a strange look. “Anyway, his deals typically prey on the victim’s deepest darkest desires. Vain hopes. That sort of thing. Roman has, at some point, fantasized about doing exactly what he did last night.”

“Oh,” Patton said sadly. Logan patted his arm sympathetically, albeit awkwardly. 

Remy turned to Virgil. “You guys never realized that the crown was weird? It’s pretty conspicuous.”

Virgil shrugged. “You didn’t know Roman. He used to do theatre, before he got it into his head to be a knight.” Remy nodded as if that answered his question. “Right,” Virgil continued. “So, take off the crown and Roman might be back to normal. What else?”

“Virgil’s going to die,” Patton whispered soberly.

“What?” Virgil and Remy exclaimed in unison.

“You- you’re talking to Thomas as a ghost right?”

“No, Patton,” Virgil replied with a smile. “That’s a form of magical communication. I basically project my aura there.”

Patton sighed, relieved. “Oh. I was really worried for a minute there.”

“May we please discuss this Deceit now?” Logan asked, polite despite his wounded feelings.

“Is that his actual name?” Patton wondered aloud. 

“No,” Virgil replied stiffly. “Even Remy and I don’t know his actual name.” Logan raised an eyebrow at Virgil’s stilted tone. Virgil noticed, but tried to ignore it. “Ever since he discovered his magic he’s been trying to find a cure for our condition.” Virgil sarcastically used air quotes as he said “condition.”

“What do his look like?” Patton asked, leaning closer to Virgil and nearly falling off in the process.

“Snakeskin. Last time I saw him, they only covered his left side.”

“You know him?” Logan said suspiciously. 

“Knew, yeah. We both did.”

“We wanted to use magic without the consequences,” Remy clarified.

“Deceit got more and more desperate,” Virgil added. “He began to do some, um, unsavory things. Remy and I left.” He and Remy exchanged an uncomfortable glance. “His other supporter went insane from a spell gone wrong.”

“Who was-” Patton started.

Virgil winced and cut Patton off saying, “Let’s not talk about that. Please.”

“What about Patton and I running through the forest?” Logan asked.

Remy shrugged. “Be ready to run?”

“Fair enough,” Logan said tightly. “And the final image. The man in green looked incredibly similar to Roman. Could it be him?” 

“Probably.” Virgil nodded a bit too enthusiastically. Logan furrowed his brow. “We had better return to the campsite. People are probably freaking out.” Logan and Patton stood up. 

“I suppose you’re right,” Logan replied.

“Thanks for your help, Rem.”

Remy nodded. “I’m just sorry I couldn't do anything.”

“Don’t worry about that. Just be careful. Only use magic if absolutely necessary,” Virgil added almost as an afterthought. 

“I’ll do my best, but only if you return the favor,” Remy said dryly

Virgil, Patton, and Logan set off through the forest. They had another two hour journey ahead of them. Logan let Patton get a bit ahead of him and Virgil. “What is with you?” Logan demanded once he was reasonably sure Patton couldn’t hear them. “Keeping secrets now of all times?”

“It’s nothing that matters now,” Virgil replied quietly, glancing up at Patton.

“If I find you’re keeping something important from us-” Logan didn’t elaborate. His tone and expression were threat enough. Virgil nodded. Logan sped up to catch Patton. Virgil fingered the pendant on the leather cord around his neck unconsciously. He snatched his hand away when he realized what he was doing. The two-headed snake swung innocently underneath his tunic as he trudged after Logan and Patton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to give some quick clarification about Remy. I'm imagining him Middle Eastern. In Arthurian legend (which is kind of the time period I'm basing this on) Muslims were reaching the Golden Age of Islam. I'm not necessarily saying Remy is Muslim (and I'm not trying to mock the culture I have a friend who's Muslim). Just adding a bit of diversity. What I'm trying to say in that rant is that Remy had darker skin, but the curse of magic has leached the color from it. He is almost 100% albino now.


	11. When Will Virgil Go a Day Without Fainting?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A medieval fantasy au. Roman makes a deal with Deceit that goes sideways. With the castle under enemy control, Thomas captured, a rogue sorcerer on the loose, and some dark secrets Virgil, Patton, and Logan are the only ones with the power to do anything.
> 
> Deceit discovers the camp the escapees made. Virgil and Thomas make contact, with some troubling new developments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm @iwillsithereandtrytocontribute on Tumblr too and my amazing friend/editor is @anotherasexualbooklover.

When Deceit and Roman returned to Thomas they had another man with them. Thomas stood up as they walked in, swaying a bit as he did so. He was utterly exhausted, both physically and emotionally. It took Thomas a moment to recognize the man as his old tutor.

“Dr. Picani?” Thomas asked. “What are you doing here?”

“Thomas-” Picani began.

“Shut him up, Roman,” Deceit said dismissively. Roman brandished his sword towards the doctor, whose mouth shut immediately. “He’s serving his purpose. Now,” he stalked towards Thomas, “I’m going to ask you again. Where is-”

“Keep asking,” Thomas interrupted defiantly. “I’ll never tell you.” He almost smiled. If the only threat was a possible slap from Deceit for his silence, he had nothing to fear. “It’s not as though you’re going to torture it out of me. If you were, you would have done so already.”

“No, you’re right. I need you alive, and I’d prefer not to risk torturing you.” Deceit put his hands to his cheeks. “Whatever will I do?” Deceit’s false surprise melted into a smirk. He leaned towards Thomas. “You see, I’ve known your weakness for some time now Thomas. Why do you think I used Roman?” Deceit flicked his gloved hand under Thomas’s chin, forcing him to look up. “So yes, I can’t hurt you. Yet. Fortunately for me, that stipulation doesn’t apply to him” Deceit pointed at Picani and jerked his hand upwards. An invisible force thrust Dr. Picani into the air and tightened around his throat. He started to choke and flail about.

Thomas’s determination faltered. He tried to lunge forward, succeeding only in falling to the floor. “Please! Don’t!” Thomas’s voice broke, Deceit’s smile widened as he thrust Picani higher. “I’ll tell you! I’ll tell you! I’ll tell you where Virgil is!” Thomas yelled. Deceit lowered his arm, smile falling back into a comfortable smirk that reminded Thomas painfully of Virgil. Picani fell to the floor with a thud and scrambled backwards until his back hit the wall. “They’re in the forest,” Thomas said miserably.

“No! Really?” Deceit replied sarcastically.

“I’ll point it out on a map if that’s what you want.”

Deceit gestured to Roman, who handed him the map on Thomas’s desk. He held it in front of Thomas. Thomas showed him the clearing where the townspeople had taken refuge. Deceit stood, rolling up the map.

“I’m sure you understand the consequences of lying to me. Do you wish to change your answer?” Deceit asked. Thomas shook his head, not meeting Deceit’s eyes. “Bring Picani, Roman,” Deceit said as he swept out of the room. Roman shut the door behind them. As soon as they lost sight of Thomas, Deceit’s smirk vanished.

“Something wrong?” Roman inquired. “You looked like you were enjoying yourself.” 

“Go!” Deceit told a staring Picani forcefully. He hesitated only a moment before fleeing. Deceit returned to Roman’s question once the tutor was out of earshot. “Harming innocents is not my idea of fun. What kind of sick monster do you think I am?” Roman opened his mouth to apologize, but Deceit silenced him with the wave of his hand. “I don’t relish torture, but I recognize that it is necessary to maintain my image and achieve my goals. Keep an eye on Picani,” Deceit added as an afterthought. “If Thomas lied to me, I’ll need him again.”

Deceit felt reasonably safe leaving Roman in charge of the castle. He had faith in the strength of his enchantment, and after all Roman was wrapped around Deceit’s little, unable to make significant decisions other than those that fulfilled the primary drive to fulfill their deal. He saddled and mounted a horse with ease. He rode hard towards the clearing, willing his horse to go as fast as it could.

After he was sure Deceit and Roman had left, Thomas pulled out a crystal from his pocket. Roman hadn’t bothered to thoroughly search him, just pat him down for weapons. Roman had failed to find the small purple stone hidden in Thomas’s tunic. Virgil had told him it was only to be used in emergencies, and if this didn’t qualify Thomas didn’t know what did. Up until now, Thomas had been saving it to warn Virgil. He’d known Deceit would get the location of the clearing from him eventually. He ruefully wished he’d held out a bit longer. Thomas used the crystal now, with the vain hope that his friends would have time to prepare for Deceit’s arrival.

In the middle of the forest, Virgil fell onto the ground, suddenly unconscious. Carefully, Patton and Logan laid him on the ground. They frantically tried and failed to wake him up.

Thomas was beginning to fear that the crystal and whatever spell was on it hadn’t worked, when he heard a soft, “Thomas?” behind him. He turned as far as the chains would allow, worn face breaking into a smile.

“Virgil! It worked!” Thomas called hoarsely. Virgil walked around him so Thomas didn’t have to strain against the chains to see him. Virgil shimmered with a faint purple light, a color Thomas had begun to associate with Virgil’s magic. Virgil knelt and reached out to touch the chains. His hand passed through them.

“This is Deceit’s handiwork alright. He always did have a flair for the dramatic,” Virgil said, shaking his head.

“Who’s Deceit?” Thomas asked, furrowing his brow. Virgil looked surprised for a moment before realization hit.

He straightened “Oh right. You weren’t there for that. Deceit’s the sorcerer helping Roman.”

“Oh him. Right. Deceit, huh. As in the act of lying.” Thomas said deadpan.

“Yeah.” Virgil grinned. “Kind of stupid if you ask me, but we all choose stupid aliases for ourselves.”

Thomas cocked his head to the side. “You know what, when this is over I want the whole story.” 

Virgil smirked. “You can try.”

“Right. Well, until then, Deceit found out where you guys are hiding. I’m sorry. I-”

“Don’t be. Are you alright? Did he torture you?” Virgil asked.

“No. He used Dr. Picani and- and he-” Thomas couldn’t finish. Virgil tried to pat Thomas’s shoulder, but his hand passed through. “You have to hide,” Thomas said after a moment.

“I’m not even there. It’s a long story, but Logan and Patton- Oh shit! Logan and Patton! They probably don’t know what happened! I have to go.” Virgil turned away from Thomas.

“Wait! What am I to do in the meantime?” Thomas asked.

“Sit tight and get ready to leave. We’re working on a plan. Here.” Virgil held out his hand. “Hold out the crystal.” Thomas did as he asked. Virgil put his hands around the crystal and murmured a phrase too low for Thomas to hear. Both his hands and the crystal glowed briefly. “We’ll get you out.” Virgil met Thomas’s eyes. “I promise.”

“Virgil-” Thomas began.

“Contact me in two days.” Virgil flickered in and out of view before disappearing altogether.


	12. JOAN!!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A medieval fantasy au. Roman makes a deal with Deceit that goes sideways. With the castle under enemy control, Thomas captured, a rogue sorcerer on the loose, and some dark secrets Virgil, Patton, and Logan are the only ones with the power to do anything.
> 
> The escaped trio make their way back to the villagers after Thomas's warning only to be met by Joan with the news that they're too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can also find me on Tumblr at @iwillsithereandtrytocontribute, and you can find my incredible friend and editor at @anotherasexualbooklover. I'm also going to say this here. The pronouns used for Joan are on purpose. I am not transphobic, in fact I'm nonbinary myself. I'll explain next update why I use what I use.

Patton and Logan had given up on reviving Virgil. They sat together a little ways off, discussing the best course of action. Suddenly, Virgil sat up, startling both of them. Patton ran over to him as he stood up. Virgil was caught off-balance when Patton slammed into him, catching him in a fierce hug. Logan walked up behind them.

“Maybe give Virgil a chance to breathe, Patton,” Logan said with a smile. Patton finally let go. Virgil dusted himself off.

“Are you alright?” Patton asked worriedly.

“Yeah. I gave Thomas a crystal he could use to contact me. I should have known he would use it eventually,” Virgil replied.

“What did he have to say?” Logan asked. Virgil started towards the camp, motioning them to follow.

“Deceit found out where we hid the villagers. He’s looking for me.

“What does he want with you?” 

“It doesn’t matter,” Virgil replied, side-stepping the question clumsily. “We have to get back to the camp.” Logan narrowed his eyes, but said nothing. They made their way back to the clearing, unconsciously walking faster as they went. Just as they were about to enter the grove they heard a shouted whisper.

“Hey! Over here!” They looked over and saw a figure clad in a guard’s uniform, sword at his side. His right arm was in a crude sling. He was partially hidden by a tree, motioning for them to join him underneath it. “You’re Patton, Logan, and Virgil, right?” 

“Yes,” Logan answered warily. The soldier sighed with relief and pulled off his hood, exposing a mop of shaggy black hair. He extended his hand.

“My name is Joan. I was a member of King Thomas’s Honor Guard,” he said. Logan shook his hand hesitantly.

“I thought all of the Guard were killed or converted to Roman’s posse,” Virgil replied, furrowing his brow. 

“Guys! Wait!” Patton interrupted. “I remember them!”

Logan cocked an eyebrow. “Are you the knight always sleeping through council meetings?” Joan rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

“Ye- Yeah that’s me,” Joan said with a slight smile.

“I see.” Logan’s mouth set itself into a frown. Patton smiled apologetically, placing a hand on Logan’s shoulder.

“Logan, give them a chance,” Patton said quietly. “How did you escape, Joan?”

“I’m embarrassed to say,” Joan replied, smile fading.

“Aw! It’s alright. You can tell us,” Patton told him. He gave Joan a reassuring smile.

“I pretended to be one of the fallen,” Joan admitted. “When Deceit and Roman left with Thomas, I escaped. I should have protected him.” He put his face in his hands. “I was a coward.”

“Why did you stop us before the clearing?” Logan asked.

Joan hesitated. “Deceit came looking for you. Some of the townspeople returned with him.” Virgil bared his teeth at the mention of Deceit. Only Joan noticed Virgil’s reaction. He fought back a smile. 

“Is he still there?” 

Joan shook his head. “No, but everyone who remains went to a nearby stream. I was sent to watch for you.”

“Can you lead us there?” Logan asked. “We need to regroup.”

“Of course,” Joan replied. “Right this way.” Patton, Logan, and Virgil followed close behind Joan as he wove a complicated path through the trees and bushes.

“How many people followed Deceit back to the city?” Virgil asked once they reached the clearing.

“Thirty or forty. Maybe ten more went back to the city after that,” Joan said. They walked through small camps. People looked up as they passed before averting their eyes. They came to a stop in a small, dusty patch near the stream. Logan found a small stick similar in shape as a quill, and started drawing a detailed map of the city and castle from memory. The others added to the drawing from what they remembered. Joan surprised all of them by pointing out a secret passage none of them had seen before, leading directly to the king’s chambers. 

“Thomas never mentioned anything like this to me,” Logan said dubiously as Joan added the tunnel to the map.

“Why would he,” Joan replied off-handedly.

“I’m the senior court advisor. Thomas typically informs me of these sorts of things.”

Joan shrugged. “I’m the captain of the Honor Guard. It stands to reason that we were the only two that knew.”

“It’s alright, Logan,” Virgil said dismissively. “You can get us in right?” Joan nodded. “Good. What’s our plan?”

“Rescuing Thomas must be our first priority,” Logan said. “Then we can utilize Thomas’s and my tactical expertise to launch an attack on the traitors,” he continued, placing emphasis on “my.” “We then free Roman and the townspeople, and take care of Deceit.”

“I think,” Joan began slowly, “that is almost a good idea.”

Logan bristled with anger. “Then what, pray tell, is a good plan?” he asked through gritted teeth. Joan raised his hands defensively, biting his lip to hide a smirk.

“You think Roman and Deceit won’t prepare for an attack if you rescue Thomas?” Joan asked incredulously. “They just staged a coup last night. They aren’t prepared for an attack. If we retrieve Thomas at the same time as an attack, they won’t see it coming. Virgil and I can handle Thomas while you two stage a distraction.”

“That was basically my plan,” Logan muttered loudly, crossing his arms. 

“With some improvements.”

“If you don’t attack with everyone, they might misjudge our strength,” Virgil added.

Logan swung to face Virgil. “You’re going along with this?”

Before Virgil could respond, Patton piped. “I think Joan has a good plan.”

“You too?” Logan demanded. Patton looked down sheepishly. “Can I talk to you?” He glanced at Joan. “Alone?” He strode off to the banks of the stream without waiting for an answer.

“Sorry Joan,” Patton said apologetically before he and Virgil followed Logan. “Do you really think trusting them is a good idea?” Logan asked.

“Logan, come on!” Patton replied. He put his hand on Logan’s shoulder. Logan shook it off. Patton’s already tight smile disappeared. “We all remember Joan from the castle. They were Thomas’s right hand man.”

“How do we know Deceit isn’t controlling them?”

“Because I would be able to tell,” Virgil said. “You know what? I think the only reason you don’t trust Joan is because they gave you a better plan than you did.”

“FALSEHOOD!” Logan screeched. Virgil and Patton stared at him. Logan straightened his glasses and took a deep breath. “Think about it. Wouldn’t Deceit already be aware of our numbers? He came here! I don’t enjoy the idea of us splitting up like this.”

“It’s going to be okay,’ Patton replied reassuringly. “You know we appreciate you. We just want to do what’s best for the kingdom. Besides,” he nudged Logan slightly, “we’ll be together.”

Logan relented, seeing Patton trying so hard. “Fine,” he sighed. He couldn’t stop getting overruled. He turned abruptly and stalked back towards Joan with Virgil and Patton trailing behind. “We’ll do it,” Logan said.

Joan smiled, heedless of Logan’s menacing stare. “Wonderful. Let’s get ready. We strike tonight!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an extra update this week because I screwed up my posting schedule again. I should (cross my fingers) get something out this weekend.


	13. A Snake in the Grass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A medieval fantasy au. Roman makes a deal with Deceit that goes sideways. With the castle under enemy control, Thomas captured, a rogue sorcerer on the loose, and some dark secrets Virgil, Patton, and Logan are the only ones with the power to do anything.
> 
> Virgil and Joan make their way to the castle, just in time for a... surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can also find me on Tumblr with the same username, @iwillsithereandtrytocontribute. My editor and friend is @anotherbisexualbooklover.

That night, the four of them met up by the edge of the clearing that night. Logan and Patton had organized a small task force to form their distraction. Virgil and Joan hadn’t had much to prepare, only themselves. They stared awkwardly at one another before saying goodbye.

“Take care of yourselves,” Virgil said gruffly, trying not to show the fear and apprehension he felt.

“Likewise,” Logan replied, a bit stiffly. “We understand the risks and are prepared for what may come following our capture.”

Joan clapped Logan on the shoulder. “Your bravery is admirable. See you on the flipside.”

Patton rushed forward suddenly, pulling everyone into a hug. “Stay safe you guys,” he whispered.

“We will. We will,” Virgil said looking down at him. They slowly separated. Logan and Patton watched Virgil and Joan begin their trek through the forest.

“They’ll be alright Patton,” Logan told him, placing a hand on his shoulder. He gently pulled Patton towards the campsite. “We should prepare our volunteers.” Patton nodded and turned to go with Logan, but not before glancing back one more time.

Joan and Virgil made their way to a hill near the city walls. Joan told Virgil to stop before they reached the tunnel so he could open it. Virgil protested, but Joan would not be swayed. He left Virgil on the edge of the forest. Virgil didn’t have long to wait, as Joan reappeared not a minute later. He led Virgil to a grassy knoll against the walls of the city. There stood a dark hole, starkly contrasting with the soft green shadows of the grasses as the sun set.

They walked through the tunnel silently, the only sound came from the scuffling of their feet. Virgil provided the only light in the oppressively dark hole. Virgil glanced at the compact dirt walls as they passed through. He tried staring at the ground and pretending they were outside walking across a dirt road, he still felt completely trapped. No matter where he looked or what he tried to do, Virgil felt the walls closing in on him. His breathing came out raggedly despite the easy walk and he nearly stumbled twice. Virgil’s growing panic was such that he ran into Joan when he stopped.

“Turn around,” Joan told him. Virgil sighed, complying. He resisted the urge to peek behind him as he heard Joan muttering frustratedly under his breath. They entered what seemed to be the king’s tower after a minute or so. Above them, stone stairs wound their way to Thomas’s rooms. They climbed onto a small platform held off the ground by an intricate system of ropes. Joan pulled a lever and the platform rose into the air.

“Magic?” Virgil asked.

Joan shook his head. “Science actually. It’s really quite fascinating-” Joan began.

“Don’t go all Logan on me,” Virgil complained with a smile. Joan returned it stiffly. It didn’t take them long to reach the top. Joan pushed aside a tapestry and leapt off of the lift.

“Virgil!” Thomas called, spotting them. “Joan?” His expression changed from pleasant surprise to relief.

Virgil rushed to Thomas, his own relief clear on his face. He waved his hands, dissolving the chains around Thomas’s wrists. “Thomas, I’m just as happy to see you, but you need to be quiet. Deceit or Roman might hear you,” Virgil warned.

“They already have,” Joan replied. With a flick of his hand, the exits were sealed and Thomas’s arms were chained once more.” Thomas and Virgil were horrified.

“You’re not Joan are you?” Thomas asked after a moment of stunned silence.

“Wow Thomas. I’m so proud of you,” Joan drawled, clapping exaggeratingly slowly. “You’re so… smart.” Virgil stared at Joan, realization dawning on his face.

“Deceit,” Virgil said hollowly, “of all the low tricks.” Joan smirked. There was a flash of yellow light and Deceit appeared in all of his snake-like glory.

“Took you long enough,” Deceit replied. “I mean, I had to actually do magic in front of you for you to realize.”

“What about Joan?” Thomas demanded.

“Oh do use your imagination,” Deceit tsked, shaking his head.

“Are they-” Thomas couldn’t bring himself to finish the sentence. He didn’t have to.

“Do you want me to spell it out for you, Thomas?” Deceit scoffed. “They’re dead. D-E-A-D. Dead. Roman killed them himself.”

“Roman-” Thomas couldn’t speak through his anger and grief.

“I should've known,” Virgil said bitterly. How else would Joan have known about Deceit or the secret passageway he must have opened using magic.

“Yes, you should have. I mean, Logan at least suspected. And you didn’t listen.” Deceit shook his head, smiling.

“What do you want? What are you doing this for?”

“What I’ve always wanted. To live free of this curse.” Deceit strode forward and extended his hand to Virgil. “And I want that for you too.” Some tenderness crept onto Deceit’s face as he gazed at Virgil. Virgil turned away from Deceit’s hand. “Virgil,” Deceit pleaded,” please. I can help you. Help us. Don’t you want to finally be free.” That got Virgil’s attention.

“You figured it out?” Virgil asked.   
Deceit nodded. “I did.”

“I- I won’t kill anyone,” Virgil stammered. Deceit smiled, sensing his victory was near.

“You won’t have to,” Deceit promised sweetly. Like an insect to a venus flytrap, Virgil was ensnared.

“What would I need to do?”

Thomas looked up, tears streaming down his face. “Virgil,” he said hoarsely. “You’re not-” Deceit silenced Thomas with a wave of his hand. 

“Not much,” Deceit said. “I figured out what I was missing.” He pointed at Thomas. “Him. I mean, I had to collect some other things as well, and of course I’ll need some of your and Remy’s blood, but other than that,” he trailed off.

“Blood?”

“Yes. I needed some from all of us.”

“Us?” Virgil began. “Oh. I can’t believe I didn’t realize you set Remus free.”

Deceit rolled his eyes. “Obviously. That doesn’t mean he’ll stay free. He’s a bit,” Deceit scrunched his nose distastefully, “erratic for my tastes.”

“Erratic?” Virgil asked incredulously. “He’s insane! We have to lock him up again before he hurts anyone. We certainly can’t remove the limits on his power.”

“And I’d help you, but alas!” Deceit cried dramatically. It was Virgil’s turn to roll his eyes. “My time’s almost up.” He removed his cloak with a melodramatic swoosh, dropping it to the ground. All of Virgil’s sarcastic jokes, usually reserved for Roman’s theatrics, died in his throat. Only the right side of Deceit’s face was left uncovered in his shiny green scales.. Virgil softened, pity and concern shone through his stone-faced features.

Virgil furiously weighed the options in his head. Here he was, with the opportunity to fix himself. To save Remy and Deceit from a fate worse than death. And to do so, he had to betray Thomas with the very person he had sworn allegiance to in front of him. “Fine,” Virgil sighed, “I’ll help you.

“Virgil, no! Virgil, you can’t-” Thomas’s voice cut out again. He mouthed the words fruitlessly, his eyes watery and red. Virgil had been Thomas’s final hope against Deceit, the man who had taken everything from him and now another one of his closest friends. Virgil looked at Thomas apologetically.

“I can’t let Remy or even Deceit suffer if I can prevent it. They’re my only family. I’m sorry Thomas,” Virgil said mournfully. He looked away, missing Thomas mouthing “Who’s Remy?”

Deceit let down the barriers and walked to the door, gesturing for Virgil to follow. Virgil looked back to Thomas, but he was resolutely staring everywhere but Virgil. Roman walked up to them as the doors shut. 

“Roman?” Virgil asked hopefully. He searched for any sign of his old friend. There was none. Roman showed no indication that he recognized Virgil.

“We caught some rebels at the gates,” Roman said. Virgil’s face fell. He had completely forgotten about Logan and Patton. And now they were in danger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I get any of you? I've had this bit planned for a while and was super excited to get it posted. Hopefully I left enough hints and clues that you can look back on and go "Oh!" Anyway, I've been in a good typing mood recently, so hopefully I'll post another part soon. :)

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of wild, but this was my first post on Tumblr way back in October 2019. I fixed it up and reposted it both on Tumblr and here. I'll do my best to update weekly (as I try to do on Tumblr), but we'll see. Until then, enjoy. Any comments and questions are greatly appreciated. Stay safe! :)


End file.
